vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Craniamon
Summary Craniamon is a Holy Knight Digimon whose names are derived from "cranium" or "cranial", and whose design is derived from the mythological Dullahan. One of the "Royal Knights", it is the one that best understands decorum. It is a perfectionist, and competes with the other Royal Knights for the top two mission completion rates for Yggdrasil's orders. When fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme. Craniamon's armor had its code modified by Yggdrasill, and was changed into Black Digizoid. It has become possible for it to generate its "Duo Solar Spear" (Claíomh Solais) and "Omni Shield" (Avalon) from its armor by accessing its data. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 3-A | Likely 2-A Name: Craniamon/Craniummon Origin: Digimon Savers/Data Squad Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Vaccine-Type Holy Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration, Expert Spearman and Shieldbearer, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Can force his opponents to "dance" limiting their movements Attack Potency: Planet level (He kept the Digital World from colliding with earth with help through sheer physical power, can beat back ShineGreymon and challenge him even after the latter's rebirth) | Universe level (One of the more skillful members of the Royal Knights and has completed the most orders by Yggdrasil. Should be comparable to Gallantmon) | Likely Multiverse level+ (Should be stronger then Leopardmon in terms of brute force) Speed: FTL(Comparable with Shinegreymon) | FTL (Comparable to Magnamon) | Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Takumi) Lifting Strength: Class P+ (Can support a planet with sheer physical strength) Striking Strength: Class XJ+ | Universal | Multiversal+ (Comparable to the other Royal Knights) Durability: Planet level (tanked attacks from the DATS team and managed to hold up the Digital World while being assaulted by Yggdrasil) | Universe level (Scaling to the other Knights) | Likely Multiverse level+ (Should be on Leopardmon's level) Stamina: Very High (Helped keep the Digital World and Earth from colliding with one another while being constantly assaulting by Yggdrasil) Range: Several meters with his spear on account of his sheer size, omnidirectional forcefields with Avalon Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Craniummon is one of the most skilled combatants in the Digital World, regularly going against powerful threats like the Seven Great Demon Lords. He is particularly efficient and competent, having completed more missions than any of the other Royal Knights and is easily Yggdrasil's most loyal follower. However, this also restricts his creative thinking, as he will follow the computer's orders to the end unless he sees something particularly wrong with them. Standard Equipment: His double-bladed spear, Claiomh Solais and his shield, Avalon Weaknesses: Is somewhat overconfident at times and can be overly chivalrous, believing in one-on-one combat and honorable fighting methods, the Omni Shield has a cooldown period between uses Notable Attacks/Techniques * Claíomh Solais: Attacks with his holy spear. * Shock Ringer (End Waltz): Fires a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds, causing the opponent to "Dance" until their data is pulverized by the shock wave. * Power of Breath (God Bless): Uses the Omni Shield to defend in every direction with an impregnable wall, allowing it to negate virtually any attack for just three seconds. Key: Digimon Data Squad/Savers | Official Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2